


Soft Pride

by Sirensong39



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Bisexual Character, Cuddling & Snuggling, Demi Character, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gay Character, Gen, Lesbian Character, M/M, Multi, Other, Pansexual Character, Polyamorous Character, Short & Sweet, no beta we die like men, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirensong39/pseuds/Sirensong39
Summary: An accumulation of short and sweet pairings of many lgbt+ leanings for different members of the Harry Potter Gang. They will all be soft, no angst. And they will all include, at the most, kisses and maybe light groping if I’m feeling scandalous.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Fred Weasley/George Weasley/Angelina Johnson/Lee Jordan, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown/Padma Patil, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	1. Harry/Cedric - Gay

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovelies!
> 
> I’m so excited to be posting this! Please keep your comments respectful and if you have a criticism please keep it constructive. I promise to do a bit of research for all my chapters before I post them, but I also know I may mess up in certain representations as I’m not a part of them. So please keep that in mind as you read it and be nice😅

Harry never really put much thought into why he paid so much attention to the other boy. Cedric was another Tri-Wizard champion and was on the opposing quidditch team. Both were enough that he didn’t look too closely at his reasoning. 

But now he couldn’t do anything but face his feelings head on, be the Gryffindor he said he was. 

When the other boy had mentioned the Prefect’s bathroom as a place to relax, giving him a meaningful look. Harry thought he was being nice and giving him a clue to the golden egg riddle. And he _was_ , but Cedric also must have meant something else. 

Because now here Harry was, half naked, staring at the _also_ half naked Hufflepuff.

Cedric had a soft, pleased look in his eyes and Harry really wanted to kiss him. The Puff must have either read his mind or Harry was staring too hard at his lips because next thing he knew he was being pulled forward and drawn into a simple, chaste kiss.

His brain whited out for about two seconds and then he was reacting. He pushed up further into the other boy’s space and leaned up for another drugging, but still _achingly_ soft, kiss.

They stayed that way for a few minutes, exchanging kisses and breathing each other in, before they were interrupted by a high giggle.

Moaning Myrtle floated upside down above them with a manic grin her face. 

”Oh, please don’t stop on _my_ account, Harry. You know I’m happy to stay here.”

The two boys fled the bathroom fairly quickly after that and went their separate ways to the common rooms, but not before Harry tugged Cedric into an alcove, gave him one last kiss, and told him to find him again later.   
  


The whole rest of the night Harry couldn’t keep a smile from his face. 


	2. Luna/Ginny - Lesbian

Ginny had grown up the youngest child of seven, and the only girl on top of that. So she knew how to hold her own against boys and to let insults slide off her back. 

The only thing she couldn’t stand was to see girlfriend harassed for her differences. 

Luna was a ray of starlight, a breath of night air, the last leaf of fall, and the shadow in the forests all bundled up into one perfect mix of contradictions in a robe. And Ginny wouldn’t have her any other way. But very few people ever saw Luna’s uniqueness as a good thing. Truly only Harry and Neville out of the whole school ever cherished her for her. 

Everyone else scorned her. Teased her. Pulled pranks on her. 

Luna never complained though. No of course not. Half the time Luna couldn’t remember which realm she was seeing into, the Fae or the normal world. So most of the jibes slid off her back like rain on a windowsill. 

But Ginny kept a tally of everyone who ever _dared_ to raise a finger against or throw a hex at or hurl insults towards her little blonde Seer. 

She became known for her Bat Boogey hex yes, but only towards those that insulted her family name. No one but the twins knew why and where all of their experimental pranks went. The ones that were too _dangerous_ for anyone to use. 

Everyone thought it was the twins that “accidentally” misplaced an experimental candy that Romilda ended up eating. She had to spend a week in the Infirmary and needed her stomach flushed out. She’s puked her guts all over dinner and was the laughing stalk of the month. She’d been furious.

But Ginny knew she’d deserved it. Luna hadn’t just gotten trapped in a broom closet for a whole day by some random passing ghost. And Peeves wouldn’t dare to touch a hair on Luna’s head after Ginny threatened him with banishment.

So she felt no regret next time she saw her. Only turned back to her girlfriend and gave her a soft kiss to the cheek. Luna smiles absently then made a comment about there being nargles around recently. 

No one messed with her girl. 


	3. Hermione/Ron - Demi

Hermione wasn’t dumb, she knew. Her teachers constantly told her how bright she was and how great a future she had. But looking at Ron now was making her question. 

She’d never really given him much thought unless it was a platonic friendship way. She’d never noticed how nice he looked when he in his quidditch outfit, how mouth-watering his muscles looked when he was leaning out to parry a quaffle. Never noticed how soft his lips looked when they spent an evening bent over their books together studying. Never even imagined she’d find how attractive him beating others at wizards chess would look to her.

Honestly, she never once gave more than a passing thought to anyone at all before. With Lockhart it had been more about his brain than anything else, plus a subconscious urge to fit in with the other girls who were swooning over every little thing.

So her sudden interest in her best friend gave her pause. How could she have missed this? Had it always been there and she never noticed, or had someone dosed her with a love potion?

Truly that seemed to be the only explanation for why she now found Ron so appealing on so many levels in things she didn’t care about before.

But she also didn’t find much else changing about herself. She didn’t feel the need to kiss him too hard to disregard, which wouldn’t line up with a potion, and she could still see the abstract attractiveness in others that would have been snuffed out if there was magic involved.

So she did the only thing she could do. She went to the library.

Hermione usually didn’t feel embarrassment asking for recommendations from the librarian, no matter the subject. But she couldn’t help the slight flush to her cheeks this time around. Thankfully she only received a fond smile and a nudge in the right direction.

At first she was confused when the books she’d been pointed to had nothing to do with magic at all. It didn’t take long however for her to engross herself in the topic.

It was a few hours later and she had all the answers she needed, words to describe what she’d felt all along, and a new surge of purpose. She left the library on a mission, nodding politely to the librarian as she went. She was going to go find Ron and she was going to smog him senseless.


	4. Fred/George/Angelina/Lee - Poly

No one really understood them. How they could all be together without jealousy. Many people tried to break them apart in different ways, either with words or spells, or even the occasional person trying to lure one of them away. But they all knew better. 

They knew that only everyone saw the outer shell of their relationship. They couldn’t understand it, truly. 

They would never understand how beautiful Angelina was when she was dancing with one of the boys. Inevitably devolving into silly gestures that ended in both of them laughing and joy sparking in her eyes. 

They would never see Lee at night, how gently he maneuvered the three up the stairs to their shared bed; full of soft words and even softer touches as he undressed them all and tucked everyone in. Kissing everyone on the forehead before he scrambled into the middle of the puppy pile. 

No one could guess at how quiet George got when he was studying one of the other three, his brows creased in concentration as he committed every expression of his partners to memory. Often ending in a gentle smile from them when they caught him at it and an off handed remark from him about how amazing he found them.

They could never imagine how much light Fred brought to them all. How his smiles and laughter and casual affection brought them out of their memories of the war and back to the present. A gentle rub of a shoulder as he told a joke, a soft squeeze of a leg when he moved past; they meant to the world to his partners.

No one but the four of them would ever understand how they all fit together, and they all preferred it that way. They didn’t mind the comments or the odd looks as they passed. As long they could come home to their partners, they would stay content. 


	5. Blaise/Theo - Ace

Theo knew he shouldn’t have assumed. Blaise may have acquired a certain... _reputation_... but Theo had never personally seen any of the instances that gained him such a thing in the first place.

That should have been his first clue. But he was mostly blinded by his sheer terror to pay much attention to it. Blaise has been his official boyfriend for a solid month and had yet to make any move towards deepening their relationship. They cuddled, they spent time together, they took long walks by the lake and talked for hours about everything and nothing. But, that was it.

No kisses in the corridor, no subtle touches in places that weren’t outwardly untoward but could _lead_ there if they wanted to, no indication that Blaise wanted to move in that direction at all.

So Theo had gotten paranoid, was worried that Blaise would grow bored, and so he made the first move. 

Really the kiss was hardly more than a peck. But with how fast Blaise jerked back from him you’d have though Theo had stuck his tongue into the equation as well. 

”I don't know what that was about, but we both know you don’t like those things. So what in Merlin’s name is going on in your head right now?”

And Blaise was right. Theo _hated_ those things. Just the thought of kissing made him want to gag, anything more than kissing and he felt bile creep up and a chill sweep down his spine. But _Blaise_ liked those things, expected those things, right?

”I-I thought you-?”

”Let me stop right there, idiot. I only want what you want. You’re my boyfriend Theo, and I’m hoping to keep you for a long time. I know what makes you uncomfortable, and I get it. No need to force anything on my account.”

He said all of this with his cocky half smirk firmly in place, but there was a depth of kindness and understanding in his eyes. Theo let out a soft breath of relief and relaxed into his boyfriend, leaning up and nuzzling under his chin with his nose. 

Blaise huffed but pulled him closer. Theo allowed a faint smile to drift across his face and wondered why he ever doubted him. Blaise was the _best_. 


	6. Lavender/Padma - Bi

Lavender hated herself for how hard she’d tried. How much effort she’d put into looking pretty, appearing interested in what he’d liked, and in scaring away other girls. 

_Ronnikins_? Really? She could smack herself. 

That wasn’t her! She knew that, her friends knew that! But she let herself get lost in the crazy feelings of her first crush, her first real relationship. 

She could admit to herself how wholly she’d merged herself to him after he’d dumped her. She got it, didn’t hold it against him. Hindsight was 20-20 and all that. She’d been _incredibly_ annoying. 

But, who could blame her? She’s been ecstatic to finally have a boyfriend, one she’d had an eye on for awhile no less! But now at least she could laugh at herself and take the gentle teasing of her friends. 

Padma was especially eager to rub it in. Giggling to herself at Won-Won and staying up late with Lavender to talk and jest with her about it and more. 

Lavender didn’t know what had happened there, they were good friends before she started dating, but after getting dumped suddenly Padma was always at her side, casually touching her and talking to her. She didn’t seem to know what she was doing but Lavender was slowly losing her mind. 

Padma had been sympathetic to her breakup, but wouldn’t let Lavender wallow in it. Often there to pull her back out of her shell and talking about the latest gossip she’d heard to distract her whenever her ex walked by. 

It took six months of constant contact. Six months of late nights together; staying up late chatting only to crash in each other’s beds, cuddling close to the other girl. Six months of partnering together in every class project. Six months of sharing each other’s clothes and doing each other’s makeup. Six months, before finally Lavender couldn’t take it anymore. 

Pulling Padma into an alcove and kissing her flat on the mouth probably wasn’t the best idea she’d come up with. But her reaction wasn’t entirely expected. 

”Took you long enough!”

Lavender just _had_ to kiss the smug look off her face after that remark.


	7. Tonks/Remus - Pans

Remus didn’t really know what Nymphadora saw in him. He was much older, covered in scars, and had a furry little problem that scared everyone else away that had looked past the first two. 

But still she’d persisted. And he couldn’t be happier now. 

She never shied away from his affection, no flinch when his eyes glowed with a golden sheen in his happiness. She never hesitated in kissing him at every opportunity and when she hugged him she never avoided his scars. 

When they cuddled together under a blanket and watched movies she was always up in his space and draped all over him at every opportunity. Closer to full moons when his _otherness_ was near the surface, she wasn’t turned off when he ate rare or bloody meat more often. When he flashed sharp fangs occasionally without meaning to her only reaction was to growl teasingly and ruffle his hair. 

When she’d gotten pregnant, and he’d gotten over his panic, she was understanding of his increased affection and protectiveness. She only looked amused when he started to “nest” and created comfy pillow/blanket areas in different places around the house. 

Really, he had no clue how she was so understanding, so accepting. But he counted his blessings everyday and made sure to show her how much he cherished that.


	8. Fleur/Bill - Aro

Fleur had been incredibly lucky when she found Bill. Not even her own family understood when she had tried to put her feelings into words for them. But Bill just _got_ her. 

Everyone assumes that because she was a Veela she’d naturally be very flirty and fall in and out of love easily. And she had learned how to fake exactly such a thing so well it fooled even her parents. But two people weren’t fooled. Her sister and Bill. 

At first she hadn’t realized why she’d been drawn to him, until she’d discussed it with her mother and learned about mates. And that let her know why she’d felt a pull, but she still didn’t feel anything else for him. No sudden attraction, no sappy thoughts, nothing at all like she’d been told she’d feel when she met ’the one’. 

That was normal for her, but it still left her feeling disjointed to have her instincts pulling her towards someone that for all everyone knew and expected, she’d be madly in love with. 

But still, nothing. 

And yet, when Bill finally learned why he was drawn to _her_ as well, he didn’t push. He didn’t bring her flowers, write sappy poetry, gush about his undying love for her as she’d heard a million times over from everyone that had ever fallen under her allure. No. 

He spent time with her, yes. Went out of his way to spend time in her company, and touched her casually on the occasion. But at no point did he cross the line she’d never even known he’d noticed. 

She felt flattered he cared about her as a person to treat her like that. She liked him no doubt, but that he’s noticed that it wasn’t the same as him was such a refreshing change.

After their marriage nothing changed much. They cuddled more. Occasionally she’d relent to a kiss or two. But how he treated her never wavered. And she was happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so excited to have this finished! I know the chapters are short but they’re supposed to be, I really wanted to focus on the soft aspect and if I write too much more I tend to go overboard. Now I know that what I’ve written here isn’t a representation for every lgbt+ leaning there is, but it’s all I wanted to post in this one. Maybe I’ll make another compilation if y’all give me good prompts for them😉
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did writing them. Thank you!
> 
> Siren


End file.
